mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Hero Squad Show
The Super Hero Squad Show as a 2009-2011 American animated television series that aired on the Cartoon Network cable channel. It follows the adventures of Marvel Comic superheroes, such as the Avengers and the X-Men, in stories that have a comedic and self-aware tone. It was inspired by the Mini Marvels series of parody comic books. O, Captain, My Captain! (Season 1, Episode 11) In a side story, we have the introduction of the Ringmaster. Abomination and Modok pry around the Ringmaster's circus, which prompts Thor and Reptil to go and investigate. After beating the two villains, the Ringmaster appears and hypnotizes the two heroes and puts them to sleep. 2019-12-18.png 2019-12-18 (1).png 2019-12-18 (2).png 2019-12-18 (3).png 2019-12-18 (4).png 2019-12-18 (5).png 2019-12-18 (6).png 2019-12-18 (7).png 2019-12-18 (8).png 2019-12-18 (9).png Invader from the Dark Dimension (Season 1, Episode 16) While retrieving a fractal in a statue, Iron Man is pulled into the Dark Dimension where Dr. Strange trapped Baron Mordo. Mordo uses his magic to jump into Iron Man's body and escape the Dark Dimension. In Super Hero City, he calls him Iron Menace and begins to wreak havoc on both the Heroes and the Villains with the tech from Stark Industries. During the fight, he places mind-controlling headbands and Falcon and Redwing, making the first members of his Dark Army. In the next fight, he has Falcon and Redwing place headbands on Wolverine and Abomination increasing his Dark Army. The Squad goes to Dr. Strange and gets him and Valkyrie to help fight Iron Menace and his Dark Army; with the power from the fractal in Dr. Doom's possession, Dr. Strange opens a portal to the Dark Dimension, forces Mordo in and helps Iron Man get his body back. Once Mordo is the Dark Dimension, the headband short out and free everyone from Mordo's control. 2019-11-15 (39).png|Baron Mordo encounters Iron Man in the Dark Dimension 2019-11-15 (40).png|Mordo takes over Iron Man's body and leave Iron Man in the Dark Dimension 2019-11-15 (41).png|Baron Mordo, now the Iron Menace, rejoices that he is out of the Dark Dimension 2019-11-15 (42).png|He announces that he will take over Super Hero City and Villainville 2019-11-15 (43).png|Iron Menace uses his tech... 2019-11-15 (44).png|to take out Falcon and Redwing 2019-11-15 (45).png 2019-11-15 (46).png|and places mind control headbands on Falcon... 2019-11-15 (47).png 2019-11-15 (48).png 2019-11-15 (49).png|and Redwing making them recruits in the Dark Army 2019-11-15 (50).png 2019-11-15 (51).png 2019-11-15 (52).png 2019-11-15 (53).png 2019-11-15 (54).png 2019-11-15 (55).png 2019-11-15 (56).png 2019-11-15 (57).png 2019-11-15 (58).png|Iron Menace hands bands to Falcon and Redwing to make more recruits 2019-11-15 (59).png 2019-11-15 (60).png 2019-11-15 (61).png|Redwing swoops in... 2019-11-15 (62).png|places the band on Wolverine... 2019-11-15 (63).png 2019-11-15 (64).png 2019-11-15 (65).png 2019-11-15 (66).png|making him the newest recruit in the Dark Army 2019-11-15 (67).png 2019-11-15 (68).png|Wolverine attacks Hulk 2019-11-15 (69).png 2019-11-15 (70).png|Falcon places a band on Abomination 2019-11-15 (71).png 2019-11-15 (72).png|Iron Menace laughs... 2019-11-15 (73).png|as his dark army grows 2019-11-15 (74).png 2019-11-15 (75).png 2019-11-15 (76).png 2019-11-15 (77).png 2019-11-15 (78).png 2019-11-15 (79).png|Iron Menace and his dark army attack Dr. Doom's fortress to get his fractals 2019-11-15 (80).png 2019-11-15 (81).png 2019-11-15 (82).png 2019-11-15 (83).png 2019-11-15 (84).png 2019-11-15 (85).png 2019-11-15 (86).png Mysterious Mayhem at Mutant High! (Season 1, Episode 19) Wolverine (Steven Blum) is sent back to Mutant Academy to finish his classes so that he can finally get his diploma. While there, he meets most of the X-Men, as well as The Ringmaster (Carlos Alazraqui), who uses his hypnotic powers to make the X-Men locate a rare Infinity Fractal for Doctor Doom. 2019-11-16.png|The Ringmaster, disguised as the lunch lady, see Cyclops... 2019-11-16 (1).png|and begins to hypnotize him 2019-11-16 (2).png 2019-11-16 (3).png|Cyclops fall under Ringmaster's hypnosis... 2019-11-16 (4).png|and goes to sleep per Ringmaster's command 2019-11-16 (5).png|Ringmaster orders Cyclops to look through Professor X's desk 2019-11-16 (6).png|which prompts him to activate... 2019-11-16 (7).png|and fire his eye beam 2019-11-16 (8).png|Professor X checks out Cyclops and sees he doesn't remember anything 2019-11-16 (9).png|Ringmaster calls out to Jean... 2019-11-16 (10).png|and begins to hypnotize her 2019-11-16 (11).png|Jean looks up from her homecoming prep... 2019-11-16 (12).png|"Boing!" 2019-11-16 (13).png|"I am to-tal-ly hyp-no-tized!!" 2019-11-16 (14).png|Jean grabs her pom poms... 2019-11-16 (15).png|After the cheer, Jean uses her power to reveal the contents of all the lockers 2019-11-16 (16).png 2019-11-16 (18).png|Ringmaster gets Professor X's attention... 2019-11-16 (19).png|and hypnotizes him... 2019-11-16 (21).png|telling him his eyes are getting heavy and his chair is getting comfy... 2019-11-16 (22).png|Professor X is hypnotized 2019-11-16 (23).png|"I obey, evil master!" 2019-11-16 (24).png|Professor X orders Reptil to go to the Principal's Office 2019-11-16 (25).png|Reptil gets to the Office to find Professor X is the Principal 2019-11-16 (26).png|Reptil describes the hypnotic eyes only to see them in Professor X's eyes 2019-11-16 (27).png|Professor X orders Reptil to clean out the Danger Room 2019-11-16 (28).png|Ringmaster has to activate the Danger Room himself when Professor X refuses to do so 2019-11-16 (29).png|Iceman throws mashed potatoes on Colossus' head per Ringmaster's order 2019-11-16 (30).png|Ringmaster calls out to get the attention of the other X-men... 2019-11-16 (32).png|and hypnotize them 2019-11-16 (34).png|Storm and Colossus come under Ringmaster's control 2019-11-16 (35).png|"We obey!!" 2019-11-16 (36).png|Storm clears the lunchroom while the other X-men stand hypnotized 2019-11-16 (37).png 2019-11-16 (38).png|Colossus breaks open to the floor to look for a fractal 2019-11-16 (39).png|Reptil, trying to stop RIngmaster, runs into an ice wall from Iceman 2019-11-16 (40).png 2019-11-16 (41).png|Colossus and Storm turn to attack Reptil 2019-11-16 (42).png|Jean begins to levitate tables and chairs to attack Reptil 2019-11-16 (43).png|Reptil tries to leave the cafeteria and runs into Wolverine 2019-11-16 (44).png|Reptil explains to Wolverine that the other X-men are hypnotized... 2019-11-16 (45).png|and asks Wolverine to believe him 2019-11-16 (46).png|"I do believe it, bub!!!" 2019-11-16 (47).png|Wolverine reveals that he too is hypnotized 2019-11-16 (48).png|Reptil backs into Colossus trying to avoid Wolverine 2019-11-16 (50).png|Colossus grabs a hold of Reptil, who uses his transformation powers to break free 2019-11-16 (51).png|Ringmaster and the X-men come out after Reptil 2019-11-16 (52).png|Iceman comes out and attacks Reptil 2019-11-16 (53).png|The X-men leave the cafeteria to pursue Reptil 2019-11-16 (54).png 2019-11-16 (55).png|Wolverine, Colossus, and Cyclops chase Reptil down the halls 2019-11-16 (56).png|Reptil summons up Ankylosaurus tail... 2019-11-16 (57).png|to clear out Cyclops, Wolverine and Colossus 2019-11-16 (58).png|Jean and Storm head up to attack Reptil 2019-11-16 (59).png|Reptil uses the tail to fend off Storm and Iceman... 2019-11-16 (60).png|but send up in the air when he tries to attack Jean 2019-11-16 (61).png|The X-men gather around Reptil as he hangs in the air 2019-11-16 (62).png|Colossus ask what Reptil plans to do with his Ornithomimus Legs 2019-11-16 (63).png|The X-men look around for Reptil 2019-11-16 (64).png|Ringmaster sweetens the pot by offering tickets to his circus 2019-11-16 (65).png|The offer becomes meaningless when Reptil comes out to confront Ringmaster 2019-11-16 (66).png|The X-men chase after Reptil... 2019-11-16 (67).png|and apparently chase him into the Danger Room 2019-11-16 (68).png|Reptil challenges Ringmaster to hypnotize him... 2019-11-16 (69).png|Ringmaster starts the hypnosis but Reptil ducks out of the away... 2019-11-16 (70).png|which leads to the hypnosis hitting Ringmaster... 2019-11-16 (71).png|and Ringmaster hypnotizes himself 2019-11-16 (72).png 2019-11-16 (73).png|Ringmaster stands hypnotized along with the X-men 2019-11-16 (74).png|Hypnotized Ringmaster sits in the chopper 2019-11-16 (75).png|Reptil puts Ringmaster to work cleaning the kitchen of Heroes' base Comic #7 RingMaster hypnotize the Super Hero Squad to act in his circus. RCO001_w (1).jpg RCO004 (1).jpg RCO005 (1).jpg Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Comedy Category:Superhero Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Self-Hypnosis Category:Accidental hypnosis Category:Western Comics Category:Possession Category:Possessed Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Glowing Eyes